


Our Day Off

by Domisaurus



Series: Empyrean Chapters [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Enemies, Gen, How Do I Tag, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domisaurus/pseuds/Domisaurus
Summary: Holly, or who others would call the Ancient Spirit Memory, decides to take a day off. Too bad its someone else's day off too.
Series: Empyrean Chapters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925740
Kudos: 1





	Our Day Off

Almost everything could be considered normal at this moment in a shadowed alleyway. From the muffled beep of cars in the distance to the rats quiet scuttling through trash. The only disturbance that could be considered was a tall woman smoking in clean and proper clothes. She could be just another business woman hiding her bad habit from her coworkers, or simply another person hiding from the world for a while. Whoever thought either of these thoughts wouldn’t be wrong, but they wouldn't be right either.  


The woman let out a breath as she pulled the cigarette from her lips. It was fall, her favourite time of year next to winter. She always was able to wear her favourite clothes during those seasons and she liked seeing her breath in the air along with the smoke. It was some child-like part of her that made her feel mesmerized by the occurrence, even if she had seen it countless times and every single one was carved into her memory. She groaned as all the memories tumbled through her head and she shoved the cigarette back between her lips. It was one of the few things that could help her head shut up.  


It had only been a little over a decade since her head started to be too full and too hard to deal with. It was hard before, but of course everything went to shit after fourteen. She gritted her teeth before a voice broke through her annoyance.  


“Holly? Wow~ It’s you! You’ve grown up a lot since last, what was it, Tuesday? Or is that just your stress making you look old.”  


Holly whipped her head towards the voice and felt disdain at who she saw. Red and orange pupiless eyes bore into her own, although her eyes also had no white sclera like the others. You could tell many things about a person in the realms by their eyes. Holly shooed away the memories that dug through her as she focused back on the humanoid in front of her.  


They wore a see-through shirt that had little cloth flowers in clusters all over. Silver overalls accompanied the shirt, tears along the legs. Holly was shocked to find skates on their feet. The ground wasn’t exactly safe for skating. Then again, it shouldn’t be that much of a surprise to her because of who wore them. They were multicoloured, and still, somehow they matched the shirt. It all had to have been custom made to match so perfectly. And again, everything went perfect with their warmly tinted white hair and tan freckled skin. It always did.  


“Mycena… I didn’t expect to have to deal with you today. It’s my day off.”  


“Oh, that’s sweet that you think that you’d have to deal with me today~ It’s my day off too, hun.”  
Holly glared at them as they snickered and leaned against the alleyway wall across from her. “I told you to stop with your idiotic ways of addressing me. It’s Holly or Memory, not hun.”  


“Tomato, Potato. You know nothing matters to me. You’re still the little girl that I met all those years ago.”  


"You slammed me against a wall by my throat and said I wasn’t worth the aura, all those years ago.”  


“Huh, really? Sounds like fun~ I would do it again but well… A shame I’m trying to become a better person.”  


“You?”  


“Andrea wants it… Can’t let her down twice.” Holly caught the look of guilt that Mycena threw at the sky. She was about to reply before they cut her off. “Give me a smoke, yeah? I know you smoke my favourite.” They gave them a lazy grin as they rolled their shoulders back.  


Holly frowned before pushing off the wall and moved over. She stood in front of the unfae as she pulled out a cigarette, Trippy Shrooms, it was both their favourite brand. Something that always bothered her was that it was actually made by one of Mycena’s numerous companies forever ago. It just had a special hint that she had to smoke it. She swore Mycena shoved some of their aura into the batches but the unfae would never admit to something so illegal. Well, they’d done numerous illegal things relating to their aura but for some reason they still wouldn’t admit the smallest shit.  


“Thank you~” They took the cigarette before glancing at Holly with a raised eyebrow. The other sighed before stepping closer, taking out a lighter which made Mycena snort. “You’re so boring! No adventure in you at all, why not light mine with yours? Hmm?”  


A disgusted look crossed over Holly’s face before she pressed a finger to the cigarette and it burst into flame. Mycena spat it out in slight shock before giving the annoyed woman a grin. “So feisty for no reason! Come on, you can do it properly next time. I believe in you, kid.”  


Flat grey eyes seemed to stare at them with what could be considered almost no emotion. Well, that was if you didn’t know that Holly’s hair would release extra little puffs of itself whenever she was angry. Her hair being a mix of actual hair and mist could be considered strange to most, but Mycena found nothing was confusing anymore after they had met all the Ancient Spirits. They all had something weird about them, Holly probably being the least weird. She was originally human so that did make sense. Their thoughts zoned back in after they saw the Ancient Spirit’s hair stop puffing.  


“Did you even hear me?”  


“Hmm? Oh, nope! I was thinking about how stupid your hair has become. I do like that you grew it out though~”  


Holly groaned as she put a hand through her hair, feeling a small blush on her face. Was it stupid? No, Mycena was just an ass. “You’re insufferable.” She stood in front of Mycena for a few moments as she looked over them. They seemed like their normal self, no matter how annoying that was. Her eyes glowed lightly as she looked through the others future memories before snorting. It changed again. “Will you behave if I give you another cigarette?”  


Mycena beamed at her as they stopped leaning against the wall and stood fully up on their rollerskates. They were a few inches taller in them which made them feel proud. Without the roller skates they’d be the same height as the Ancient Spirit in heels. “Of course!  


The Ancient Spirit rolled her eyes, unknowing to anyone but her, and shoved another cigarette into the unfae’s hand. She waited for them to put it between their lips before taking a deep breath. She tilted her head up and pressed the end of her cigarette to the others and waited for it to start to smolder. Immediately as it did, she moved back and scoffed. “Good enough for you?”  


She felt her annoyance spike as she looked at their face and saw the unfae had that damned look of getting what they wanted. “I hate you.”  


“Not the first, not the last. Just the middle,” Mycena sing-songed as they blew out the smoke towards Holly. The Ancient Spirit looked at them with pinched brows. She felt a headache coming on. “You know, even if I’m trying to become a better person, nothing will ever change between you and I. I just can’t have the heart to repay you for saving me and then deciding I’d be your lifelong enemy.”  


“I never expected payment back.”  


“Really? Shame on me for having the idea that I tricked you into thinking you wanted something.”  


Holly looked at them for a few moments before she started to walk away. She threw out a little comment back to them as the air grew colder. “It’s my day off.”  


Mycena watched her go before letting out a little laugh as snow started to fall. They wondered if Holly had forgotten that she had already told them that. No, there was no way that Memory could have forgotten. They let out a sigh as they dropped the cigarette from their mouth, rolling over it with a wheel.  


“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little practice to write some of my characters in the future. Should be writing them in the present but lol! There's a lot more to this world but who knows if I'll ever get to writing it all... so many other things to do


End file.
